The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to imaging systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for landmarking during imaging operations.
Diagnostic imaging procedures entail specific scan configurations that enable acquisition and reconstruction of imaging data from a desired region of interest (ROI) of a subject, such as a patient, to aid in accurate medical diagnoses. Magnetic Resonance (MR) imaging, for example, includes a plurality of scan configurations that specify parameters related to a patient position, positioning radio-frequency (RF) coils and landmarking a ROI of the patient for specific imaging protocols. In particular, landmarking registers a patient with a scanner coordinate system to enable an imaging volume to be moved to a homogeneous imaging portion, for example, an iso-center of a magnet, for desired imaging.
Accurate positioning of the anatomy of interest in the center of the magnet, characterized by the best field homogeneity, is significant in allowing for optimal imaging. For example, a landmarking error may result in images of low diagnostic quality and inadequate coverage of anatomy, thus making the images unsuitable, for example, for specific exams and/or automatic scan plane prescription algorithms. Particularly, inadequate coverage of the desired ROI may necessitate additional data acquisition in the direction of the superior/inferior (S/I) axis of the MR coil, thus further increasing the exam duration and adding to patient discomfort.
In many current landmarking processes, a system operator defines the center of an imaging region through mechanical, optical, or other suitable means. For example, the system operator may position the patient on an examination table, position a MR coil on a desired ROI of the patient, and position the table within the magnet bore such that the desired ROI coincides with scanner alignment lights. Unfortunately, current landmarking processes are associated with a variety of drawbacks that may lead to reduced efficiency and increased monetary cost. For example, current procedures for setting up the scan plane may be cumbersome for the operator, thus increasing the amount of time necessary to set up the imager. Further, many current procedures require hardware that can increase the monetary cost of the imaging system. Accordingly, there exists a need for landmarking systems and methods that address these drawbacks.